Dark Side of Dean
by deannaG
Summary: It is time for Walt and Roy to be punished for their actions in "Dark Side of the Moon". Rated for violence and language.


Hello everybody.

**A/N1**: A long time ago, I wrote a little story (LOL, 18,000 words, 6 chapters) called **Dean Has Had Enough**. Over 3300 of you lovely people read at least one of its chapters. I want to thank its 14 followers and the 12 people who named it one of their favorite stories. XOXO

**A/N2:** Chapter 2 of that story had this A/N, _"In this AU, Dean went after Walt and Roy and killed them sometime before 'Exile'. Why, you ask? Because Dean saw a picture of the two dimwits in the paper and realized they were on a hunt. He went after them and killed them in Sammy's memory." _At the time, I had a vague idea what had happened and I even thought about writing it down. BUT that never happened. I finished **DHHE** and moved on to other stories.

**A/N3**: Fast forward to January 2014, I'm on tumblr and a lovely young lady named Crystal asked me, _"I was just wondering, have you ever thought of doing a side piece of Dean dealing with Walt and Roy (btw love how you have Dean kill them but I want to READ it!)." _I told her that I would think about it. While, it has been churning away in my brain all this time, and now I have something to share with you all. :)

**A/N4:** **DHHE** is not needed to enjoy this story. It takes place just before **Exile on Main Street**, and as long as you know what was going on in the SPN universe at that time, you will be fine.

**A/N5:** The familiar characters belong to Kripke, and company. Everybody else belongs to me.

**A/N6**: As always, thanks to SupernaturalWiki and Google.

**A/N7:** Think that is it for now, don't want to give anything away. We will talk more at the end.

**A/N8**: I should warn (remind) that I am anti-Lisa and Ben.

Enjoy.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Lisa kisses the top of Dean's head, as she refills his mug with coffee. He looks up and smiles at her, then returns his attention to the newspaper, spread out in front of him, on the table.

His eye is caught, not by a headline, but by a picture. He grabs the page with both hands and stares at the man in the corner of the photo. Dean's eyes narrow as he sees another man trying to hide in the shadows. Walt and Roy.

Dean glares at Walt. He remembers how Walt coldly shot Sam. No hesitation. No remorse. Shot Sammy, as if he were just a common fugly. Dean still remembers how a coldness went through his whole body, he didn't need Walt to shoot him, he was already dead.

The newspaper page is snatched out of his hand. He looks up and glares at Lisa. She blinks and takes a step back unconsciously.

She says in a shaky voice, "Ben wanted to know if you could drop him off at school."

Dean grabs the page out of her hand, stands up and coldly says, "Fine, I'm leaving in five minutes."

He folds the page and tucks it underneath his arm. He grabs his truck keys from the wall and goes outside.

He gets into the truck and unfolds the page. Reading through the story he sees that the hunters helped out the locals in nearby Merrillville. Dean shakes his head as he reads that the sheriff is letting them stay in an abandoned home. First rule of hunting, keep your business to yourself.

The passenger side door opens up and Ben gets into the truck. He does his seatbelt up and smiles at Dean.

Dean folds the page, puts it on top of the dashboard, and nods at Ben. He starts the car and drives off.

Ben stays quiet during the ride. Dean pulls up to the school. Ben steps out and closes the door. Dean pulls into traffic and is gone, giving Ben no time to say 'goodbye'.

Dean drives back to Lisa's house and parks the truck. He gets out and goes into the garage at the back of the house.

He gently pulls the tarp off of the Impala's trunk and opens it. He grabs the weapons duffel and packs what he will need. He zips up the duffel, puts it on his shoulder and gently closes the trunk.

Dean tells the Impala, "Time for Walt and Roy to get what is coming to them." He covers her up again, gentle taps her trunk, and leaves the garage. He gets back into the truck, puts the duffel on the passenger side and drives towards Merrillville.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Just over two hours later, Dean parks the truck by the driveway of the abandoned house. He looks around. There are a few parked cars, but nobody is walking around. He grabs the weapons duffel and gets out. He walks down the driveway to the house.

Dean gets to the house and sees through the curtains, Roy, with his back to the window. Dean leaves the duffel by the side door, takes out his Colt. He slowly and silently enters the house.

Roy turns around and Dean shoots him between the eyes. Dean turns around and sees Walt entering the room. Dean shoots him in the left knee cap. Walt falls to the floor and reaches for his coat on a nearby chair. Dean strides over and kicks him in the head. Walt is knocked out.

Dean gets his duffel from outside. Time for some payback.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Chet and Roger are walking down the driveway back to the house.

Chet mumbles, "Why did we have to walk to get food?"

Roger shakes his head, "Damn, stop bitching, it was only two blocks."

Chet says, "Shit, the hunt is done, why are we still here, in this fuck pot of a town?"

Roger laughs, "Because the sheriff is grateful and Walt wants to milk his gratefulness. Now stop bitching."

Chet sighs. He opens his mouth to bitch some more but instead watches as Roger falls face first to the ground. There is a bullet hole in the back of his head. Chet spins around and looks up, way up, into a pair of cold hazel eyes.

Chet swallows and asks, "Why did you kill Roger?"

The man's voice is as cold as his eyes, "Because I don't want you hurting my brother." Then he shoots Chet.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Walt is tied up in a chair. Dean comes over and dumps cold water in his face, from a glass.

Walt wakes up and yells at Dean, "I will fucking kill you AGAIN. Let me fucking go, Winchester."

Dean shakes his head, "Walt, I told you, I was going to be pissed."

Dean takes Ruby's knife and stabs Walt's right hand. Walt screams.

Dean stabs Walt's left hand. Walt continues to scream.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sam drags both dead men into the bushes by the side of the driveway.

He stands up and looks at the house.

Sam saw the two guys go on the food run and was just about to get out of his car, when he saw a truck pull up. Seeing Dean, changed Sam's plans for Roy and Walt. But Sam was okay with that, he figured Dean needed it more than him. After all, Dean watched Walt kill him. Sam was content doing what he has always done. Watch his big brother's back. Sam was going to make sure that the two guys never made it to the house.

Sam was surprised to 'feel' something when he saw Dean get out of the truck.

He felt nothing, when he stood outside of Lisa's almost a year ago, but he figures that was because that wasn't HIS Dean sitting in Lisa's kitchen, that was Lisa's Dean.

The Dean that got out of the truck with the duffel on his shoulder, THAT was Sam's Dean. Sam has seen that look in Dean's eyes, his entire life. That look said, "Somebody **fucked** with Sammy, somebody is going to get **fucked up**."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Walt is unconscious, and is covered in blood. Blood is pouring freely from the stab wounds on his hands. His left leg is red from the blood flowing from the bullet wound. His right leg and chest are also soaked in blood from numerous cuts.

Dean throws water in Walt's face. Walt wakes up gasping for air.

Dean smashes the glass on Walt's head. Blood flows from numerous cuts on his forehead.

Walt glares at Dean, through the blood going into his eyes, "You are a sick motherfucker, Dean Winchester."

Dean nods, "You should have thought about that, before you shot my baby brother in front of me, asshole."

He walks over to his duffel. He takes out a container of salt and walks over to Roy. Dean sprinkles some on Roy's corpse. He then walks over to Walt and sprinkles some on him.

Walt glares at Dean, "You wouldn't dare salt and burn me, while I'm alive."

Dean nods, "You're right." He walks back to his duffel, puts the container of salt back in and takes out a shotgun.

Dean walks back to a wide eyed Walt. Dean says coldly, "This is for Sammy," and pulls the trigger.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sam is too far away from the house to see through the curtains in the window. He wonders if he should get closer, just in case, Dean needs help handling Walt and Roy.

When he hears a shotgun blast, Sam walks towards the house without thought.

He gets close enough to the house to see flames in the main room, and Dean walking to the door.

Sam goes into the bushes and finds a tree to hide behind, as he sees Dean leave the house.

Dean stands by the door and watches as Walt and Roy burn. He adjusts the duffel's strap on his shoulder and starts walking up the driveway.

Mid way, he stops and looks towards the house. The fire has spread to the second floor of the house. Dean can see that the house is far enough away from the surrounding bushes and trees, that the fire shouldn't spread.

Dean watches the flames in the main room.

He whispers, "I miss you, Sammy."

Taking a deep breath, he adjusts the strap on his shoulder and continues back up the driveway.

Dean gets to the pickup, puts the duffel on the seat and gets in.

He starts it up and drives down Indian Trail. At the stop sign, he pulls out his phone and makes a 911 call.

Dean hangs up without leaving his name, and puts his phone away.

Killing Walt and Roy didn't change anything, Sam is still in the cage, but Dean feels that a huge wrong has been fixed. Walt and Roy shouldn't be allowed to live, after Sam had sacrificed himself to save the world.

Dean takes a deep breath and he starts his drive back to Cicero with a left turn.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sam watches Dean walk up the driveway.

Dean stops a few yards away from Sam and looks back at the house.

Sam wonders what would happen if he made his presence known to Dean.

He hears Dean say, "I miss you, Sammy," and Sam is shocked at the emotion in his big brother's voice.

Just as Sam is ready to leave his hiding spot and go to Dean, Dean takes a deep breath and strides up the driveway.

Sam watches Dean go. He leaves his spot behind the tree, but stays close to the bushes, just in case Dean stops again, but he doesn't.

Dean gets into his pickup and drives off.

Sam glances at the house for a minute, then starts walking up the driveway. He passes the bushes, where he left Chet and Roger, without stopping. He gets to the street and can hear sirens off in the distance.

He smiles, Dean called 911 before Sam could.

Sam gets in the Charger and turns it on. He stares out the windshield, the sirens are getting closer, he needs to leave.

Sam makes a u-turn and drives down Indian Trail. He gets to the stop sign and stops.

He just happened to see the picture of Walt and Roy while searching for a hunt. He knew he was close to Dean, but the thought of actually seeing Dean never crossed his mind.

Seeing Dean, Sam realizes that there is something wrong with him. He should WANT to be with his big brother. He should WANT Dean to know that he is alive and out of the cage.

But he doesn't. He feels nothing.

He has been out of the cage for almost a year. Samuel claims he doesn't know how he got out and doesn't seem to care. Nor does Samuel know how he and the Campbell cousins are alive.

But Sam wants answers, and he knows who will get them.

Sam makes a left turn.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**A/N9**: Which leads into **Exile on Main Street**. \o/

**A/N10**: Were you surprised to see Soulless Sam make an appearance? Soulless or not, he would want Walt and Roy dead, just as much as Dean would. With the internet, he would have seen the same news article as his brother and would have wanted to pay them a visit. It was just a coincidence, that he and Dean showed up at the same time. :)

**A/N11**: Not sure if it was clear, but Indian Trail is a two-way street (at least as far as I am concerned). Dean parked, by the driveway and Sam was across the street, that is how Sam saw Dean.

**A/N12**: I think that covers everything. Let me know what you guys and girls think of it. Was it TOO dark? I figured that Dean had a lot of frustration and anger with Sam being in the cage, and needed to let it out somehow. What better way than torturing the man that shot his Sammy in cold blood.

Deanna saying good night from NYC. :D


End file.
